Syrup
by retroelectric
Summary: B and L are detective brothers, and they're both rather interested in having the same person. AU.


**Syrup**

**Summary:** Where L and B are detective brothers, Light works for them, and the brothers are interested in having Light to themselves. Strictly PWP.

Also I know that B technically doesn't have red eyes, but it is just a simple distinguishing point from L in this PWP. Hope that doesn't irk you to the ends of the world and make you tear your hair out and then force you to leave me a hateful anon rage comment and keyboard smash ok idk.

* * *

><p>L wasn't a fool, which made him question himself why Light thought he could consistently hide that secret from him.<p>

It wasn't the first time that the younger man had excused himself from their investigation meetings early. L had several theories why, but the strongest one was that he suspected that Light was meeting another person outside, perhaps... a new lover, judging by the occasionally dazed look in his honey-coloured eyes, the marks on his neck which had turned purple with bruises and Light did uncomfortably try to cover it up with his adjusting of his shirt collar and tie.

But L knew those marks were still there.

L noticed these details, which made him wonder why Light thought he could hide anything from him. Light was his only friend, after all, and it was right for him to be concerned.

Which was why he did his investigation on Light in secret, a rather paranoid move on his part, which L knew himself he had a streak for. He placed bugs and tiny cameras in Light's jackets in secret to which the younger man had no clue of because he didn't check—Light _trusted_ L, it seemed, which was convenient.

And when he realised _who_ his secret was, his curiosity was very, very peaked.

He had never pegged Light to even be interested in anyone sexually, let alone romantically. Most of all, he had never once thought Light would be attracted to B, L's younger brother, enough for them to meet in secret in random hotel rooms for rather carnal, human purposes like sexual gratification. He knew that it was mutual attraction between them and that it wasn't things like a casual fuck because he didn't think Light would whisper things like "I missed you" or "I want you" even to him, or Misa, the poor girl, and yet those were the things and more that he said to only B.

The first time L had introduced them was during a case which B would be going in undercover as the fake L almost a year ago and even after that case was solved, L knew that the two had been rather fixated with each other. They had parted over the closing of the case and B had promised in front of L with a rather menacing grin (every bit of that man exuded danger and something sinister) that he'd be looking out for him.

B had this way with words, and Light had all but fell into it. But that was both mutual.

L could only admit it to himself that he was jealous.

Light had seemed rather angelic in his appearance and untouchable with the way he held himself around L, until the first time L saw Light spreading his legs and letting B take him roughly, through the camera bugs on his coat. He heard him scream and moan and beg like he hadn't in his wildest fantasies even imagined would hear.

And yet, nearly every single Friday night, Light excused himself from L, and the detective continued to watch every time B and Light had sex.

It made watching Light return the next day to him for work slightly more painful each day.

L finally came to the conclusion he was starting to develop a sexual attraction to Light, and then he realised why B liked fucking the younger man so goddamn much.

Fuck, what wasn't there to like? L reasoned there wasn't. Light was simply too perfect.

That day, L decided he had to break the tension because Light would never initiate it himself. The younger man was still clueless that he knew, that he assumed—or Light was the master of feigning innocence. He had placed the tracking device on Light discreetly, which brought him to the location which he was meeting B in next, and L drove to that hotel. The detective waited for a while before he took the elevator and stood in front of the room that the two were in, bending down to pick the lock with a pin and managed it a minute later, opening the door quietly and closing it after him.

He could already hear the dirty, lusty noises coming from the room, the gorgeous sounds of Light crying out and whispering B's name in a broken, needy manner, the fact that the door was open and L could hear _everything_.

He approached the room and watched them with his dark, wide eyes, his ears delighting as he heard Light laugh a little when Beyond buried his face in his neck and pressed kisses over his skin and Light complaining rather playfully that it tickled before B was leaning in to kiss the beautiful young man's sweet little mouth again.

L felt something stir inside him when Light whispered such words in that gorgeous husky tone to B.

He wondered jealously of what B had done to Light, and how he'd tricked Light into this position. Knowing B, that was probably what he did to get into the younger man's pants. The man had always had such a glib tongue, and he wasn't too surprised, really, that they had happened.

B, his younger brother, for goodness' sakes.

L was still reeling. Looking at them through the tiny camera bugged in Light's jacket and looking at them with his own eyes was a rather stark difference. He stared, holding his breath a little as though that could stop them from realising that he was there.

Light was still gripping B's broad shoulders getting kissed and fucked when he suddenly turned his head to the side of the pillow, facing the open door, his half-lidded eyes landing on L.

The two of them stared at each other in shock before Light was gasping and attempting to push Beyond away from him, rather frantic, flushed and embarrassed at being found out like this.

"B-san, ah-! _Stop_, he's—he's _here_, nngh—_don't_!-Pull it out! Ryuuzaki, this isn't what you think it is-"

Beyond grinned devilishly as he still continued to thrust roughly into his tight little body and turned his head around to see L.

"Yeah, you want me to stop?" B grunted, staring at Light with a smirk, "I've known that five minutes ago, Light."

"What? You—you _bastard_, don't tell me you—AH!-Planned this with him!" Light screwed his eyes shut rather adorably which made L stare hard.

"Never did such a thing. What are you standing there for, L?"

If that wasn't a blatant invitation, L thought, he didn't know what else was.

The detective entered the room, curious and aroused, watching with dark wide eyes as Light opened his eyes and looked at him completely embarrassed, unable to even help the sweet moaning sounds he was making, attempting to claw at B's shoulders in any chance to get the larger man off him.

"Ryuuzaki, this—ah, I can explain..." Light seemed to be having a hard time concentrating on talking with B's insistent thrusts, the man fucking him seeming to be completely incensed, as though he had gotten even more aroused at being found out.

Light was panting and gasping for breath with his cheeks tinged red at being caught in such a situation.

By _L._L, for God's sakes, and Light was whimpering so prettily.

The detective kept staring at Light with those dark, wide eyes even as he stalked towards the bed and sat on it, and he could see in explicit detail everything that was going on, _fuck,_ his thighs were quivering as though he wanted to keep them shut so L couldn't-

"No, hold your legs open, Light-kun."

Light coloured visibly, and shook his head quickly, screwing his eyes shut again.

"I'm not going to listen to you! Ryuuzaki, get out, I'll go get dressed and I'll explain-"

"I've known Light-kun has been sleeping with B for two months now." A pause, and L rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip thoughtfully, "And I've seen all of Light-kun, so there is no need for him to _pretend_ to protect his modesty anymore."

Light gasped and flushed even harder at the man's insinuation that he'd been watching beyond this point and tried to push Beyond away, still gasping and moaning and an angry, cute look crossed his face at this point.

"You're both bastards, scheming on me... I-I never should have trusted you-"

"Is that so?" A short pause, as L grasped Light from behind, lifting his upper body up so he was pressed on his lap, his slender body being jutted into by B, pushing him into L and Light getting rather adorably embarrassed by this fact.

"B-san, I said stop-! R-Ryuuzaki, don't _touch_ me-"

Light didn't seem to be able to stop his gorgeous panting sounds and wide eyed embarrassment, and the red-eyed man just smirked and stared hungrily at him, practically salivating like he was that consumed in his lust. It was like he didn't bother to feel ashamed at being caught by his own brother, even daring to speak and offer to L.

"You wanna share him with me too, huh? I don't mind, I've seen the way you look at your precious-" a hard deep thrust, and B grunted as though maddened by the hot tight body sheathed around his cock, "Little Light-_kun_..."

Light gasped at that admission and looked at L with a slightly betrayed look in his eyes, though that was all but overwhelmed when he scrunched his eyes shut, breathing erratic, his slender, lithe body writhing in bed against L's lap, clutching onto the sheets and L's hand by mistake.

"Ryuuzaki, please..." Light mumbled breathlessly, covering his eyes as though he didn't want to comprehend the reality of the situation, "Don't look at me, y-you're such a pervert...AH!"

"You're getting all fucking tight on me," B growled with a lewd grin, pounding into him hard and gripping his slender hips till they would all but surely bruise him, "I'm letting L go after me, you hear that?" He was gripping the younger man's face and pulling him into a bruising, rough kiss.

"N-No! Please-"

"Why not, Light?"

"Because... ngh, because he's my boss and-"

"Yeah?" B smirked, kissing Light's neck and collarbone, "That's never stopped many people before."

"I-I'm not most people!"

"You say that all the time." B grunted, his voice lowering, taking on a deep, rough quality to it, which made the younger man tremble harder, "I'm gonna cum in you so hard, Light. I'm gonna cum in your tight boy pussy and milk my cock dry inside you. And L's gonna see _everything_, you hear me?"

Light panted harshly, so fucking embarrassed at that thought and B's words and he couldn't even stop B, the man above him dominating him so much, thrusting into him so madly that he knew he'd be sore after this was done.

Light wasn't stupid or too blurred with desire. Because at this rate, Light didn't think the two brothers wanted to be done with him so soon. Light's hands reached out to grip B's shoulders hard, fingernails digging into his shirt and skin and whimpered because he was so goddamn close, taut muscles in his stomach quivering. B smirked, because he knew what that meant.

B was fisting the younger man's cock, forcing Light to feel everything, jerking him off and his cock drooled precum all over his fist

"AH—B-san, you're such a bastard, I—ah!" His taut muscles clenched tighter on the man's thick cock and his release was spent in copious amounts all over his stomach, gasping as he was made to take the remaining of B's insistent thrusts, his legs growing tired and limp and jerking, toes curling and making cute little whines as he suffered through it.

"That's your favourite pet name for me, isn't it? I'm such a _bastard_, yeah?" B commented with a snarl, grinning and gripping Light's slender hips in a bruising manner, grunting as he finally released, deep, deep inside the younger man whose body arched at the sensation.

"You fucking liked that, didn't you, Light?"

"S-Shut up…!" Light's voice was somewhat broken sounding, but his flushed face spoke volumes.

Beyond spoke with a smirk as he ground into him to elicit another sweet little whimper from him before pulling out, thick white fluid dripping out of the younger man's little pucker that L, who had been passive up to this point, swallowed at the lewd sight.

Fuck, to see this up close so explicitly, L didn't even know how to react, until B spoke again.

"You should fuck him, L." The man was saying, with a lewd smirk, "I've seen the way you look at him. You don't have to be jealous of me, I'm not claiming there's anything special between us."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Beyond leaned over to grab the pack of smokes from the side table, lighting one easily, taking a deep drag. The smoke which spilled out of his mouth made him look like a devil, especially with his eyes, glancing at the two.

"Light-kun," L grasped the younger man's chin and made him look at him, "Is this true?"

"If what you're asking is whether he's my boyfriend or something," Light snorted, though his voice was still shaky, pushing L's hand away from his chin, trying to regain as much dignity as he could in such a situation, struggling to sit up and cover himself with the blanket, "He's not. He's just-"

"A convenient fuck, yeah?" B looked at the younger man with a lopsided grin, and Light frowned at him.

"Don't be so crass, B-san," he muttered, still panting for breath, "I was thinking more along the lines of friends with benefits..." Light was huffily getting up with a slight bit of trouble, bending over to pick up his forgotten clothes off the floor. "Let's—let's just pretend this never happened, Ryuuzaki."

"And why's that, Light?" The red-eyed man looked at him still puffing on his cigarette with one of his lewd grins, "You ain't gonna service my brother as well? I thought he wanted that, yeah, with joining us in the middle of _that_..."

"No," Light frowned deeply, but L could read Light, and there was a hint of desperation in his honey-coloured eyes, "I just don't want this to affect our professional relationship, what we do out of work is strictly personal." The younger man was picking up his shirt and putting it on, buttoning it on hastily with his pretty face still flushed with embarrassment.

"-So please, Ryuuzaki, I don't want this to affect anything between us. Please don't tell anyone."

"Did Light-kun just beg me?" L asked, staring at Light with his dark, wide obsessive eyes. "Twice?"

"What? No-!"

"I believe he did, L." Beyond looked smug, "If you don't believe me, he's said 'please' many times when I asked him to. His pride's no longer as big as it used to be, if you'd like to know. I made sure of it."

"Shut up, B-san!"

"You're fucking cute when you're in denial, baby."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your baby!"

Beyond laughed, took a deep drag of his cigarette and before anything else, he was leaning in and grasping the back of Light's head, fingers slipping through his hair and kissed him deep and rough.

The man shared that drag with Light, who seemed uncomfortable with it, squirming and trying to pull away but B's grip was too strong. He made Light breathe in the cloud of cigarette smoke through his mouth, smirking against his mouth as he kissed him like that.

"You really are a bad influence on Light, B," L commented, watching on interestedly.

"I know." B pulled away, the remaining smoke coming out of his nostrils that made him look like a demon, grinning as Light coughed. "I revel in tarnishing him."

"Bastard!" _Cough,__hack,__cough_-and a pretty glare, "Why did you do that for?"

"Because you were over-thinking things again. Entirely too sober for anything," B explained indifferently, "And you're overdressed again. L, _brother_, you should do something about it."

L, at this point, wasn't thinking entirely too clearly either, mind clouded with desire which made that suggestion much too tempting.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, B."

"Hey, whoa-" Light's eyes widened and he gripped L's wrist, with a shocked expression on his face, "Stop that, L! Don't I get a say in this at all? I don't want this anymore, you shouldn't force this on me! I'm done, alright? Let me just go home-!"

"Are you really, Light-kun? You're so selfish, what about me?" L whispered hotly into Light's ear, his mouth hovering over his lobe and nearly kissing it, grasping his face and stared into his eyes. "You can take care of B, but not me? I thought we were friends."

Dark, endless pools stared into Light and the younger man shivered at that, trying to defend himself, "That's beside the point! You c-could stop this, you know, go take care of that _thing_ somewhere else-"

"How about no?" L's voice had taken on a slightly roughened quality as he leaned in to kiss Light's tobacco-tasting bitter lips, but they were still so goddamn soft and kissable which made L tighten his jaw in attempt to restrain himself, "I've wanted you for such a long time, Light-kun."

"N-No, hey, stop it, what's this all about? Ryuuzaki—_L_, stop this..." He gasped as L kissed him harder, grasping the back of his head firmly and pushing him down on bed as Beyond hovered over them and watched with a pleased, perverted grin on his face.

"I-I can't, L, you shouldn't be doing this—I-you're my boss," he managed to get out between kisses, though he wasn't putting up much of a fight besides grasping onto L's wrist. "This is _wrong_..."

"What, and having sex with my brother on a regular basis, behind my back, isn't wrong too?" L was undoing his shirt buttons with deft fingers and tugging it off his shoulders, working at his pants and revealing his hot, naked body. "And keeping it from me? Did you think I wouldn't know, Light-kun?"

"I didn't-"

"See? There's where you went wrong." L murmured nearly gently, kissing Light's little toes and his ankle, moving up his calves and inner thighs. "What did you take me for, Light-kun?"

"I'm—I'm sorry?" The younger man nearly squeaked as he began to flush when L spread his thighs open, the detective leering at him in between his legs, and the resemblance between him and B was made even more prominent by how hungry he looked then.

"That isn't enough for me, Light-kun, I don't think."

L was beginning to trail his long fingers over his semi-erect member, over his sac and perineum, breathing heavily as he rubbed over the soaked little pucker which leaked white, warm sperm.

B, still watching and put out the last of his cigarette, leered at that as well, knowing that was probably the last trigger which wouldn't make L stop.

"Look, you're so wet inside, Light-kun," the detective muttered, his breathing somewhat ragged, "He filled you up so much, it's still coming out..."

Light was shivering and trembling against the pillows where B was close by, covering his mouth and flushing hard like he wasn't used to being spoken to like that. "Don't—don't talk like that, Ryuuzaki, that—ngh, it's embarrassing..."

"Is it?" L spoke pleasantly as he pushed a finger inside him, cum splashing out a bit and causing Light to whimper and his cock twitch. "Shouldn't you be used to it, Light-kun?"

"Shut up, _pervert_, I'm not..." That still didn't trigger Light to wholeheartedly want to stop him, fuck, like he wanted this to happen too. The detective that hovered above him was placing firm kisses and licks over his neck and collarbone, suckling hard to bruise his delicate skin as he worked over to flick his tongue over a little pink nipple, suckling the small sensitive nub into his mouth.

Light was squirming and moaning already. If that wasn't enough of a trigger to keep L aroused, he didn't know what else was, moving to the other nipple, tugging it gently with his teeth and soothing it with an apologetic lick, kissing and licking his way down his taut little tummy and the junction between his hip, moving to his inner thigh right around the younger man's stirring arousal.

"Ah—fuck, not there, L-Ryuuzaki-!"

"You're so sensitive," he observed, still licking with his mouth curved into a grin, "I didn't know Light-kun's body liked to be licked all over."

"Shut up, you're embarrassing..." He was so goddamn pretty like that, and L wanted more desperately. The detective grasped him up firmly by his hips and forced him on all fours, facing B who kept leering at him, Light yelping at the sudden change in position.

"The hell, Ryuuzaki? Don't be so rough-"

"Shouldn't you be used to that already, being around B?"

L pulled down his zipper, the sound ominous as Light gasped as he gripped onto B's thigh for leverage, the man's thick, hot girth pressed up against his taut bottom, sliding in between his cheeks. L's hot breath hit his ear as he slid his cock in between his legs, forcing his thighs shut so they could milk his cock, the thick head peeking out between the tight sheath his legs made.

"Look at it." L grasped the back of his head and grunted as he made him look at the thick head of his cock between his thighs, beginning to move in and out, Light's face flushed red and his eyes wide with how unbelievably lewd L was being. "Do you feel that? Where should I put it in next, Light-kun?"

His legs were starting to tremble at being held firmly in place, gripping onto B's leg harder as he was being jutted forward with hot, throbbing flesh between his legs, hearing the lewd slick noises and whimpering as his length rubbed up against his sac. "I—I don't know!"

"Are you sure about that?" L's mouth kissed firmly over his shoulder and spine, "Light-kun's boy pussy looks awfully lonely and hungry for my cock."

Light gasped and screwed his eyes shut, B watching in unconcealed lust as Light lost himself at the insistent hands of L.

"S-Shut up, don't say that!"

"If I knew Light-kun's weakness was he likes being spoken to like a slut," L muttered with his voice turning into a growl, "I would have done it much _sooner_."

"I-I'm not a slut!" He whimpered as he was still being pushed forward into B's lap, the man fucking in between his thighs insistently, "Y-You are!-AH!"

"Is that so?" L grunted, grabbing his hips firmly then spread his cheeks open, staring perversely in barely restrained want, "You're wet like one. I should feed you more cum, Light-kun, your tight little hole is twitching for it..."

His words made Light's eyes widen and look back at him, pushing L's hands off his hips. "No, don't-"

"You let B, and you won't let me?" L leaned in to mutter hotly in his ear, "I thought the two of you weren't exclusive?"

"Shut up, you perverted bastard!"

"That's what you've kept calling me so far, you really have no variety when it comes to insults," L continued in his deep, ragged voice, gripping his hips tight and jutting in between his thighs rather harshly now, "Especially when I'm just grinding into you. If this already affects you so much, maybe you're the perverted little _slut_, Light-kun."

"...And don't worry, Light-kun, I rather enjoy that fact." L leaned over and grasped his head, turning him around slightly to make him face him, kissing him roughly and hungrily as he slipped his throbbing, thick length out of his thighs, pushing the younger man down which pressed him up against B, who leered at him and had gotten all hard again.

"Looks like you're enjoying that," B spoke easily with one of his impossible grins, and kept Light on all fours gripping onto his thighs for leverage, his bottom still up in the air as L went off to find something. B half-knew what L was up to and was determined to share Light with him, so before he could say anything else he was grabbing Light's face, forced his jaw open and made him sink his throat on his arousal, fingers gripping in his hair to keep him in place.

Beyond stared hungrily.

"Good boy, suck it down your throat... You've always got such a hungry mouth..."

"Mngh-! Ngh..._ah_-"

It wasn't the first time he had done this, in fact, Light was quite used to the mechanics, even more compliant than before with how increasingly tired he was getting. He was suckling on him obediently, mouth making lewd slurping motions, saliva and precum smeared over his lips and chin and dribbled when he barely noticed L returning, with something in a bottle in hand, only pulling away with a squeak as L hoisted his hips back into position.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing-?" He managed to squirm, flushed and panting with exertion before B silenced him by pulling him back on his cock again.

And then, L was uncapping the bottle. A whiff of strawberries in the air, and cold thick liquid dribbled over his taut cheeks before the thin nozzle found its way inside his little pucker, L leaning in to breathe hard over his ear.

"Do you know what that is, Light-kun?"

Light shook his head furiously, mouth making slick sounds as he tried his best to breathe properly.

"No? Not even a guess?" L made a small disapproving sound before kissing his small shoulder again, "This—is strawberry syrup, Light-kun. You'll make my dessert tonight."

A short bark of laughter from B at his absurdity, who just tightened his grip on Light's hair even as the younger man struggled with the pulsing, drooling cock in his mouth. He kept on protesting in muffled, wordless sounds, writhing prettily, his cute little pucker clenching and unclenching on the nozzle of the syrup bottle.

"I can see everything, Light-kun," L muttered breathily, "I was right. Your boy pussy needs to be filled up more."

Light struggled a bit before his eyes widened considerably, feeling cool, thick fluid shooting deep inside his hole, filling him up copiously and dribbling down his thighs in a dirty mix of syrup and cum because there was just so goddamn much inside him.

"Ngh-ah!"

"Like that," L nearly growled, "I had to make do with what we had. Are you listening, Light-kun?" A short, compliant nod, since Light was choking on B's cock down his throat even more, "I'm to make you so full inside, you'll be leaking out so much..."

As though incensed, the detective kept pumping the syrup deep, deep inside his body until Light pulled his mouth away from B's cock to cry out.

"AH! N-No more!"

"-That's what gets Light-kun off, doesn't it? He loves having this done to him so much."

"Ryuuzaki—L, stop that, it's enough, I can't, it's too much...I-I'm trying-!"

L kept pumping the bottle until it was nearly empty, excess fluid dribbling down his cheeks, hole and thighs messily, staining the sheets with it. "It's too much, Light-kun?"

"Y-Yes! No more, I... c-can't take it anymore, it's too full inside," he whimpered as B slipped his fingers through his hair and forced Light to at least suckle a bit on his cock as he continued to whine.

"I should take it out?"

"_Please!_" His voice was broken and needy. L couldn't ignore his pretty begging any longer.

"Good boy, Light-kun."

Then he was tugging out the tip and put the bottle somewhere on the side table, slicked his throbbing cock with the syrup dripping down his thighs and anointed the thick head against his pucker.

"Nngh!" Light's eyes watered prettily and he grasped onto B's arms quickly as though he needed an anchor, his eyes growing wide at the sensation of being too full. "Ryuuzaki—AH! No! W-what are you-!"

L grunted as he pushed inside wordlessly and displaced the fluid inside him, pushing some a bit deeper inside, though most of it dripped out onto the sheets and their skin. B watched this eagerly, practically salivating at the sight as he gripped Light and fucked down his throat, the two of them using both ends of his holes roughly.

"MNGH—ngh—uhn-!" Light's eyes were wide, watering from the abuse to his throat and the insistent, forceful thrusts inside him, grappling at B's hips quickly so he wasn't pushed forward too much.

"You look so pretty getting fucked down your throat, Light," the red-eyed man was leering, "How does it feel, huh, getting two cocks at once? Looks like your slutty little body-" B reached around to fondle Light's tummy and grasped at the younger man's completely erect, dripping cock, "-_Loves_ it so goddamn much."

Light tried to shake his head, but he only choked more and groaned, the sound muffled.

L stared down at how Light's taut round cheeks were bouncing on his cock every time he slammed right in, fuck, he could feel everything, how he tightened in on him, clenched and unclenched alternately.

Fucking driving him_ insane_.

L had never done something as lewd and impromptu as this before in his entire life. Not especially with pretty, genius men like Light, who never in his wildest fantasies thought he'd ever have him like this, spread on all fours taking his cock up his tight little ass, sharing him with his brother, B.

That was the main reason why the flow of lewd words didn't seem to cease from L's lips, leaning over Light's body so his hot breath hit his ear, growling and grunting so he could hear the shiver-inducing sounds L made while fucking him into the mattress like this.

It was like he was turning into someone as unrestrained as B.

"You're so fucking tight," L was growling lowly, making Light tremble helplessly beneath him, "Milking my cock so good. Light-kun has such a perfect-" A deep thrust, gripping his hips in a bruising manner, "Hot, boy pussy..."

"Mngh! NGH—Ah, AH-"

"You love choking on cock too," L muttered, his usual monotone affected by overwhelming desire, "I never would have known, it makes me want to fill Light-kun up in both his slutty little holes too..."

B was just staring at the way Light took it perfectly, moaning and groaning like a pretty little _whore_.

Fuck, his and L's, if this were to continue beyond tonight.

Then L was groaning and fucking him hard rather suddenly, as though completely incensed with animal lust, that B had to hold him down to keep him up. Light kept crying out around his soaked cock down his throat several more moments until he couldn't breathe, pulling off and gasping and whimpering cutely.

"R-Ryuuzaki, L, stop!"

"Give me three good reasons why I should," L spoke roughly, grunting as his relentless pace barely ceased.

"Because-" Light whimpered brokenly, "I—don't-"

"You don't?"

"I-I don't _know_! AH!"

"I think that's reason enough," he growled, ramming in hard once, twice, thrice, growling with lust before emptying himself thoroughly inside him, coating his inner walls with his hot release.

"N-No!"

Even still, Light was shivering and quivering, his twitching cock dripping wet with precum, begging for attention.

He only gasped as L finally pulled out, smacking the thick head against his loosened little pucker, the mix of cum and syrup splashing at his entrance. L was grasping his body roughly so Light was facing him instead, L making him lower his head and take his glistening cock into his mouth and made him suck.

"Lick it clean, Light-kun."

"Mngh, hn-" Light's looked up at him with hazy tired eyes, his tongue flicking out to clean his spent member obediently.

B waited patiently for Light to be done, then he was grasping him firmly pulling him back on his lap. Light kicked slightly, panicking when he felt B's still erect girth pressing against his cheeks, trying to get him to stop, looking at L with a hint of a plea in his watery eyes.

"B-san, no more, I can't-" he nearly whined, "I'm so tired... L, no-help me, s-stop him-"

L was tempted to do as he said especially when Light looked at him like that, but just grasped his face between his hands and kissed him deeply.

Light cried out into his mouth, muffled, because Beyond wasn't intent on stopping there at all, piercing him deeply from below.

"AH! L—Ryuuza—HN!"

Light was gripping at L's shoulders desperately now as Beyond jutted upwards, burying as deep as he could, forcing him to lift his hips up and down.

"That's a good boy," B was snarling in his ear, making Light ride him even through the younger man's tiredness, "I've always wanted to fuck you like this, when you're all helpless and pretty, begging me to stop... It turns me so fucking much, you know that?"

"Ah—_nh_, AH!"

"I like it when you're this fucking obedient, Light." B continued, practically drooling over how pliant his body was, the lewd squelching sounds filling the air with each harsh thrust upwards, filling Light's body up so much, "Because at this point, your tongue gets really loose, and I can make you say whatever the fuck I want."

L's eyes widened slightly at that comment, watching the two, though his hands were busy stroking and pinching his erect, sore little nipples.

"You want to come so bad, don't you Light?"

Light nodded tiredly, cheeks flushed hard and whimpering adorably as his body was made to suffer through it.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Y-Yes, B-san..."

"Yes what?" Beyond grunted and pounded up into his sensitised body hard several thrusts, making Light yelp loudly.

"Y-Yes, B-san," Light nearly screamed, his hands clinging onto L's shoulders hard, making L stare at him because fuck, he was so goddamn obedient- "AH-I wanna cum so bad, p-please let me-"

"Beg L too."

"W-What?"

Beyond bit down on Light's shoulder making him bleed, and the younger man jerk on his lap, snarling out his demand, "You heard me. You need his permission to cum."

"NH-AH—Ah, Ryuuzaki, L," Light was looking at him with the most delicious expression he'd ever seen, feeling the stirrings of arousal from just that again, "Please—I-"

L didn't think he could handle it.

Fuck, all he wanted to do was fuck him hard, bury his cock deep inside him and never come out, keep pumping him with cum because he was so goddamn beautiful like that, giving him those eyes, voice husky and delicious with sex. He'd never seen a more erotic sight in his life.

The detective gritted his teeth a bit and kept staring at Light, "Yes, Light-kun?"

Light whimpered again, clenching his eyes shut, then peering at L with a tiny whine, "Please, c-can I come?"

It was so goddamn hard to say no, and L knew it. B knew it, from the smirk on his face as he continued to jut into Light like that.

"Yes." L wrapped his fist around Light's weeping cock, watching his body jerk and buck wildly on B's lap, muttering gently in comparison to B's dirty words, "Here, have some fun yourself too..."

"Ryuuzaki-san, ah, p-please, I want it-"

God, that was too hard. Light had triggered something carnal inside him to the point of no return, watching him shriek and cry out, wriggling in pleasure at how drawn out the entire thing was, before Beyond seemed like he had enough as well and began to ram up into him at a frantic rate.

"You're so fucking sexy like this," B was growling, "I'm gonna breed your boy cunt so deep, make you fucking know who you belong to..." He was kissing Light's neck and bruising them with sucks, "You're a dirty little cumslut, Light, a good little fuck pet..."

"Ah—N-No, HN-"

L fisted the boy's cock in his hand harder, making him squeal and cry out, his cock twitching and leaking so much.

"You can't be pleased with just me, Light," B was saying hotly, muttering crass things, "You need to be fucked hard, you're a slutty little pet who can't be pleased with one master, you need _two_."

B was gripping him down, made him take him balls deep and flooding his hole with thick, hot sperm with a grunt, making Light squeal and arch and release all over himself and L's hands in an intense orgasm.

Light barely responded afterwards, barely even felt himself being lifted off, his sloppy hole dripping with so much fluid, leaking down his thighs, whimpering and shivering as he felt himself being lowered on the bed and kissed by L first, responding belatedly, then the older man pulled away only for B to kiss him afterwards.

"That's my good boy."

Light didn't know how to respond to it, looking at them with hazy, blurry eyes and passed out from tiredness.


End file.
